<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vivid Love by burningbbq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154247">Vivid Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningbbq/pseuds/burningbbq'>burningbbq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe- Vampire/Warewolf, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Public Masturbation, SB19 - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningbbq/pseuds/burningbbq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 10 years since tinalikuran ni stell ang pagiging Vampire, ngutin nagbago ang lahat nang makilala niya si Sejun. Tila ba gusto nyang makatikim ulit ng dugo at angkinin ang binata.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stell/Sejun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kung papiiliin ka, laruan o mabubuhay ka ng habang buhay?" Tanong ng kalaro nya sakanya. "Sympre gusto ko mabuhay ng panghabang buhay!!" Nakangiting sabi ng walang kamuwang muwang na batang Stell. Siguro kung papipiliin ngayon si Stell pipiliin nya ang laruan. Sino nga ba ang gustong mabuhay ng panghabang buhay sa malungkot na mundo.</p><p> </p><p>Year 2190, Akala ng marami na sobrang daming nagbago. Lumulipad na kotse, mga Robot na parang tao. Ngunit ganun parin, ang nagbago nga lamang ay ang pagkaunti ng lahi ng mga bampira at warewolf. Dahil dito unti-unti nang nakalimutan ng tao ang tungkol sakanila. </p><p> </p><p>Pumasok si Stell sa isang bar sa Makati, isa sa paborito nyang puntahan. Nakangiting sinalubong si Stell ng may-ari ng bar na si Josh. </p><p> </p><p>"Stellvester!" Niyakap sya nento at hinila papuntang vip area. "Nagugutom ka na ba? Mayroon akong bagong nakuhang karne" banggit ni Josh, Tumungo si Stell sa kaibigan at sumenyas si Josh sa isa sa mga bartender nya. Pagpasok nila sa kwarto ay nagkwentuhan ang magkaibigan.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Ilang minuto pa ang lumipas, kumatok ang isa sa emplyado ni Josh. pagpasok ng pagkain nila ay napapikit si Stell sa naamoy na sariwang karne, Dahil halos ilang araw na nung huli syang kumain.</p><p> </p><p>"May pasok na ako bukas" sabi nya sa kaibigan. Tumango si Josh at patuloy na pag-inom nito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Maraming salamat sa pagkain" sabi ni Stell pagkatpos nyang punasan ang mga labi. Patayo na sana ang binata ng pigilan sya ni Josh "Stell, baka gusto mong pumunta dito bukas, may bago akong dating na dugo. Baka gusto mong tumikim?" Umaasang sabi ni Josh sa kaibigan kahit na alam nyang hindi ito papayag. "Ayaw ko" diretso nyang sabi atska umalis ng bar.</p><p> </p><p>Halos 10 taon na nung huling nakatikim si Stell ng dugo ng tao. Nabuhay sya nang sa pagkain lamang ng karne ng hayop. Pakiramdam ni stell nagiging less vampire sya kapag karne lamang ang kinakain nya. </p><p> </p><p>Kinabukasan ay maagang nagayos si Stell dahil ngayon ang unang araw nya sa pagiging Professor sa isang University. Sa halos 195 years nya nang nabubuhay halos lahat ng trabaho ay napasukan nya na. </p><p> </p><p>Saktong oras na ng klase nang dumating si Stell sa Clasroom. Tinignan nya ang bawat estudyante nya pero napatitig sya sa isa sa mga ito na nasa unahan. Nang mapansin nyang nakatitig ang professor saknya hindi ito nagpatinag at tinitigan nyabdin ito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ehem" kunwaring ubo ng isa sa estudyante niya, parang bumalik sa wisyo si Stell at dumiretso sa lamesa nya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Magandang umaga ako ang Professor nyo sa subject na ito, Ako si Stell Ajero" pakilala nya saknila, kinuha ni Stell ang panglan ng mga estudyante at nagpakilala ang isa't isa. "Good morning sir! I'm John Paulo Nase but you can call me Sejun" Siguro guni-guni lang ni Stell pero iba ang ngiti ni Sejun sakanya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Ahhh!" Nagulantang ang lahat ng biglang sumigaw si Sejun.  Nahiwa pala ng lalaki ang kanyang daliri habang may ginagawa silang project. Malalim ang pagkakahiwa kaya medyo malakas ang tulo ng dugo. Amoy na amoy ni Stell ang mabangong dugo ni Sejun. Tila ba para syang nababaliw sa sobrang bango ng amoy ng dugo ng binata. Nilapitan nya si Sejun, hinila nya ang binata at dinala sa C.R . </p><p> </p><p>"Sir" banggit ng binata sa professor nya. Hindi maintindihan ni Stell pero iba ang epekto ng pagtawag ni Sejun saknya. Kinuha nya ang nagdudugong daliri ng binata at dinila ito sa labi nya, dinilaan nya ito at sinipsip. Para bang lumutang si Stell ng matikman nya ang dugo ng binata. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmmmm" nagising sa realidad si Stell nang marinig ang ungol ng kanyang studyante. "Pumunta ka ng nurse room, patapos na din ang klase, kahit wag ka na bumalik sa classroom. " Sabi ni Stell at umalis sa c.r. naiwang nakatulala si Sejun, hindi nya din maintidihan sa sarili nya kung bakit unang una ay napaungol sya. At bakit para bang kinakain sya nang presensya ng kanyang professor. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Pagbalik ni Stell sa classroom ay pinaalis nya na din ang kanyang studyante. Dumiretso syang umuwi sa bahay nya kahit na alam nyang mayroon pa syang isang klaseng dapat pasukan. Alam nya sa sarili nya na hindi sya makakaturo ng maayos sa kondisyon nyang ito.</p><p> </p><p>Pagdating nya sa bahay ay dumiretso sya kanyang kwarto, hindi nya alam pero patuloy na tumatakbo sa isip nya ang nangyari kanina sa C.R. hinawakan nya ang kanyang titi na fully hard na agad. Sa loob ng 10 taon ngayon lang sya ulit nakatikim ng dugo ng tao. Patuloy nyang tinataas baba ang paghagod sa malaki nyang titi habang naiisip ang mukha ni Sejun. Ilang segundo pa ay nilabasan na sya. </p><p> </p><p>"Shit" banggit ni Stell habang tinitignan nya ang tamod na lumabas sakanya. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Alam mo bakla sinasabi ko sayo crush ka nun ni Sir Ajero!" Sabi ni Justin habang tinitignan ang kaibigan nya habang nagbibihis. Kahit first day of the week may rampa ngayon ang magkakaibigan.</p><p> </p><p>"Intense kung makatitig!" Pagbibiro ni Ken, napangiti nalang si Sejun. Gusto nya sanang sabihin sa dalawa nyang kaibigan ang nangyari saknila ni Sir Stell ngunit nahihiya sya dahil umungol sya!!</p><p> </p><p>"Hahaha saan ba tayo ngayon?" Tanong nalang nya, nagbabakasakaling maiba ang usapan. "Sa may devil's cry tayo! Sobrang sikat ng bar na yun ngayon! At balita ko gwapo daw ng owner nun!" Excited na sabi ni Justin. Lumabas na ang magkakaibigan dahil ayon sa notification ni Ken nasa harap na daw ng bahay nila ang Grab.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pagpasok nila sa bar, tumambad sakanilang harapan ang mga nagsasayawang mga tao. Kahit maaga pa at Monday ngayon sobrang dami paring tao. Mukhang sikat nga etong bar na to.</p><p> </p><p>Dumiretso ang magkakaibigan sa harap ng bar at kumuha ng order nila. Pero dahil may pasok daw si Sejun bukas orange juice lang ang inorder nya. Nagkayayaan na sila Ken at Justin na sumayaw sa gitna, dahil wala pa sa mood si Sejun ay nagpaiwan nalang sya .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The usual" Narinig na sabi ni Sejun sa gilid nya. Tinignan nya eto pero laking gulat nya na ang professor nya ito. Si Mr. Stell Ajero, naramdaman ni Sejun na medyo naginit ang mga pisngi nya. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sir" hindi alam ni Sejun kung saang lakas ng loob nya at nakuha nya pang tawagin ang Professor nya. Kapag lingon ni Stell halata mong nagulat ang professor nya. Ngumiti sya dito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Sejun" Sabi ni Stell habang nakatitig kay Sejun. Mabuti nalang at medyo madilim sa parte ng bar na yun at hindi napapasnin ang namumulang pisingi ni Sejun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm with my friends po sir nagtatanggal lang ng stress" sabi ni Sejun, napa-oh nalang ang kanyang professor. Hindi mapigilan ni Sejun na tignan ang professor nya habang umiinom ng alak, hagangg napatigil ang mga mata nya sa labi ng professor nya. Bigla nalang nagplay sa utak nya ang nangyari kanina sa banyo ng university nila. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Cr lang po ako" paalam ni Sejun ng matauhan sya. Alam nyang sobrang nakakahiya ang ginawa nyang pagungol kaya gusto nya nalang tumakas. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pagpasok ng cubicle ni Sejun may humarang sa pintuan nento, para bang nanlamig si Sejun ng pagbukas ng pintuan at si Mr. Stell Ajero ang niluwa nito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sinugod ng halik ni Stell si Sejun. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Sejun nung may kasamang dila ang mga halik ni Stell. Parang nalulunod si Sejun sa mga halik ni Stell at nakikisabay na sya dito. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh" tinulak ni Stell si Sejun sa pintuan at patuloy padin ang paghalik sa binata, pababa sa leeg nento habang ang kamay ni Stell ay tila bang may hinahanap at natagpuan ang comfort sa pwet ni Sejun. </p><p> </p><p>Habol hininga at may lumalabas na ungol ang sitwasyon ngayon ni Sejun dahil sa ginagawa sakanya ng kanyang professor. Hinubaran na ni Stell si Sejun ng pants, habang unti-unti lumapat ang pangil ni Stell sa leeg ni Sejun. </p><p> </p><p>Para bang nasa langit ang pakiramdam ni Stell ng malasahan nya ang dugo ni Sejun. Pero natauhan si Stell ng marinig nya ang binata na humikbi. At natumba sa harap nya. Nawalan ito ng malay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠ 🔞⚠</p><p>Sobrang kalat po ng Update na ito. If you're uncomfortable, pls wag nyo nalang pong basahin.  Thank You!</p><p>⚠🔞⚠</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"shit... Shit" pabalik-balik na naglalakad si Stell sa harap nang natutulog na binata. Halos gumuho ang mundo nya ng marealize nya amg ginawa nya kanina kay Sejun.</p><p> </p><p>"Stell.. kumalma ka!" Ani ni Josh na kalmadong umiinom sa gilid.</p><p> </p><p>"Paano ako kakalma?! Estudyante ko 'to! At muntikan ko na sya mapatay! Paano kung maging katulad din natin sya??!!" Singhal nya dito, tinignan nya muli ang binata. Nagawi ang tingin nya sa kagat na ginawa nya, tumigil na ang pagdudurugo nento.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi sya magiging bampira" tumayo si Josh at tinapik ang kaibigang nakatingin sakanya. "Sya si Sejun hindi ba?" Tumungo si Stell ngunit bakas padin ang pagkalito sa mukha nito. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Isa syang Loveta" walang emosyong sinabi ni Josh habang nakatingin sa kaibigan. Bakas sa pagkagulat kay Stell ng maprocess nya ang sinabi ng kaibigan, "loveta? isang ---" </p><p>"Isang babaeng wolf"  tinapos ni Josh ang gustong sabihin ni Stell. Halo-halo na ang nararamdaman ni Stell sa tagpong ito. Alam nya na maraming pwedeng mangyari kapag nagising ang binata.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kaya binuhat nya agad ang walang malay na si Sejun at dali-daling umalis sa VIP room. Ipinasok nya eto sa kotse nya at nagdrive papuntang bahay nya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nasa gitnang sila ng kalsada ng magising si Sejun. Sobrang namumula ito at sobrang pinagpapawisan, dumako ang mata nya sa nagddrive na lalaki. Bumilis ang tibok ng puso nya ng lumapat ang mata nya kasabay ng paghawak nya sa hita nento. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sejun!" Sigaw ni Stell ng maramdaman nyang hinihimas ni Sejun ang kanyang hita, palapit ng palapit sa kanyang alaga. "Fuck Sejun" bulong ni Stell.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck?? Me??" Inosenteng tanong ni Sejun, tinabi ni Stell ang kotse para maayos nya ng pwesto si Sejun. Pero nagpupumilit etong hawakan ang tite ni Stell. "pls Sejun, kung gusto mong pang mabuhay" pero parang walang narinig si Sejun at patuloy na nilalaro ang ngayong matigas na tite ni Stell.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Napapikit nalang si Stell at nagpatuloy sa pagdrive kahit na hawak-hawak na ni Sejun ang galit na galit nyang alaga.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"P*ta"</p><p> </p><p>hinalikan nya agad ang binata pagdating nila sa bahay nento. Agad-agad na hinubad ni Sejun ang mga damit nya pati narin ang damit ni Stell. Parang uhaw na uhaw kung halikan ni Stell si Sejun. "Akin ka... Akin ka lang" bulong niya habang dinidilaan nya ang loob ng tenga ng binata, binuhat nya eto at dinala sa kwarto. Dahan-dahan nyang binaba si Sejun na para bang babasagin na kailangang ingatan. Humiga eto habang si Stell naman ay patuloy na hinahalikan ang binata, sa labi sa pisngi, sa leeg at sa lugar kung saan nya kinagat ang binata.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Uhhhh" napaungol si Sejun ng madampian ng labi at dila ni Stell ang sugat sa leeg nya, hinawakan ni Stell ang kanyang tite at ginamit niya ang likidong lumabas kay Sejun upang mas lalong dumulas ang paghagod nya dito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ahhhhh" "ughhhhh" parang musika sa tenga ni Stell ang bawat ungol na nilalabas ni Sejun. Habang busy ang isang kamay ni Stell ay hinanap ng isa nyang kamay ang butas ni Sejun, sobrang basa na ang butas nento kaya madali lang na naipasok ni Stell ang dalawang daliri nento.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sejun" tawag ni Stell sa binata habang binabaon ni Stell ang kanyang alaga sa loob ni Sejun, para bang may hinahanap. </p><p>"Hmmm" sagot nito sa binata.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sayo lang din ako" banggit nya at halos manginig siya dahil naiputok nya sa loob.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nagising si Sejun sa sikat ng araw na tumama sa kanyang mukha. Unti-unti nyang dinilat ang mata at laking gulat nya na nasa ibang kwarto sya. Pinilit nyang tumayo pero ramdam na ramdam nya ang sakit sa kanyang pwet, kaya tinignan nya ang kanyang sarili at lalo syang nanlamig na madiskubreang nyang nakahubad sya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wait... Paano???" Naiiyak nyang sabi pilit nyang inaalala ang nangyare kagabi, pumasok sya sa banyo, hinahalikan sya ng kanyang professor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Si Sir Stell??" Saktong pagkasabi nya nun ay pumasok sa kwarto ang kanyang prof. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Gising ka na pala?" Binaba nya ang pagkaing dala para sa binata at tumabi ito sakanya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kausapin mo muna ang kaibigan mo, mukhang nagaalala na sila saiyo." Sabi ni Stell habang inabot ang phone nento.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Matapos ang ilong minuto ay bumalik si Stell sa tabi ni Sejun na ngayon ay nakatulala. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Isa ka palang Loveta?" Umpisa nento, napatingin siya sa professor nya at para bang unti-unti nyang naalala ang nangyare kagabi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"May nangyare sa'tin?" Tanong nya, iniwas nya ang kanyang mata dahil alam nya naman ang sagot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nakagat kita..." Sagot ni Stell, bumalik ang tingin ni Sejun sa kanyang prof dahil hindi nya alam kung anong gustong sabihin ng kanyang professor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Isa kang warewolf Sejun. At nakagat kita, naimprint na ako sayo. Ikaw ay akin na. At ako ay sayo" patuloy ni Stell, sobrang naguguluhan na siya sa sinasabi ng kanyang guro. Hindi nya maintindihan kung anong ang sinasabi nento.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Napatayo si Sejun kahit na ramdam na ramdam nya ang sakit ng kanyang pwet ay ininda nya ito at dumiretso sya sa banyo para sumuka, sobra syang nahihilo at parang sinisilaban ang kanyang katawan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ayos ka lang ba?" Hinihimas ni Stell ang likod ng binata, Tumango ito. Pagkatayo ni Sejun ay parang may naramdaman syang pumitik sa kanyang tyan. Napahawak sya dito. Habang si Stell ay nakatingin lamang dito. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nanlaki ang kanyang mata ng mapagtanto nya ang nangyayare..</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bakit parang may tumitibok sa aking tyan??" Sabi ni Sejun na lalong nagkumpirma sa naiisip ni Stell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minulat ni Sejun ang mga mata nya at ang una nyang nakita ay ang isang lalaking nakatalikod sakanya, Pilit nyang inaalala kung sino nga ba itong lalaki na ito na tila ba ay may kinakausap.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Hindi ito maari, isa syang loveta" ani ng lalaki na umiiyak na ngayon. Gustong lapitan ni Sejun ang lalaki ngunit bigla etong naglaho.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Napaupo si Sejun sa kama, naramdaman nyang basa ang kanyang pisngi, kaya pinunasan nya ito gamit ang kanyang damit.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Sejun" bigkas ng kanyang professor pagkapasok nento sa kwarto.</p><p> </p><p>"Kamusta ang pakiramdam mo? Nawalan ka ng malay kanina pagkatpos mong magsuka..." Dugtong nito at lumapit sa binatang nakatingin lang sakanya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"O..okay lang po ako. Pero..." Hindi na tapos ni Sejun ang kanyang sadabihin ng pinutol sya ni Stell. </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Aalis tayo, mamaya dun mo malalaman ang lahat" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Binuhat ni Stell si Sejun at dinala ito sa banyo. Pagdating nya dun ay dahan-dahan nyang hinuhubaran ang hindi maka-angal na si Sejun. </p><p> </p><p><br/>Una nyang hinubad ang damit ng binata, pumukaw sa kanyang paningin ang mga marka na iniwan nya sa balat nito. Sa dibdib sa leeg parang isang painting na sobrang sarap pagmasdan. Hinahawakan nya ito, at dumako ang kanyang kamay sa parte ng kinakagat nya. </p><p> </p><p><br/>"S..sir?" Tawag ni Sejun. Namumula na ang binata at medyo bumilis na ang paghinga nya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bumalik sa paghubad si Stell at ngayon ang short na suot naman ni Sejun ang hinuhubad nya. Umigkas ang tite ni Sejun. Hindi pala sya sinuotan ni Stell ng brief.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm.. wala pa akong ginagawa Sejun" bulong nya dito at sinabayan nya pa ng pagdila sa loob ng tenga ng binata, habang hinawakan nya ang ulo ng tite ni Sejun. Naghubad na din si Stell sa harap ni Sejun, kitang kita nya ang magandang katawan ng kanyang professor, sa unang pagkakataon nakita nya ito ng nasa katinuan sya. Dumako naman ang tingin nya sa maselang bahagi ni Stell at nagulat sya na malaki pala eto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos maghubad ng binata na nasa harap nya ay hinila sya nento, napayakap sya dito at biglang bumuhos ang tubig sa kanilang dalawa. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sasabunin na kita"sabi nento ng may ngiti sa labi. Isa pa sa unang pagkakataon nyang makita ang magandang ngiti ng kanyang professor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos nilang maligo ay binihisan din sya nento, gusto man nyang siya nalang ang magbihis sa kanyang sarili ay ayaw ibigay ng kanyang guro ang damit at pinilit na sya ang mabihis saknya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nakapark ngayon ang kotse ni Stell sa isang hospital. Hindi na umangal si Sejun ng hilahin sya ng guro papasok dahil pakiramdam nya ngayong araw ay halos wala syang enerhiya na makipagusap.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pumasok sila sa isang office, Dr. Guanzon ang pangalan na nakalagay dito. Habang nagiintay ay naalala ni Sejun na may klase nga pala syang dapat attendan ngayong tanghali.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Stellvester!" Bigkas ng isang doctor na pumasok, niyakap ni Stell ang babae. Napatingin ito sa nakatayong si Sejun. Mula sa pagkangiti ay nag-iba ang kanyang mukha ng makita ang binata.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Isa kang Loveta?!" Tanong ng doktora kay Sejun pero hindi nya alam kung ano ang dapat nyang isagot.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Ano po ba ang loveta?" Tanong ni Sejun. Umupo sa harap nila ang doktora tinignan nya si Sejun at bumalik kay Stell, nanlamig sya ng may maramdaman syang kakaiba.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"A..anong ginawa mo Stellvester?"  Sabi nento at napatingin ulit kay Sejun na litong-lito sa mga nangyayare.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ko napigilan ang sarili ko." Sabi ni Stell, binaling nalang ng babar ang atensyon nya kay Sejun.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Isa kang warewolf. Babaeng warewolf kahit na lalaki ang iyong anyo ay pwede kang magkaroon ng anak. Pero hindi ngayon lang ako nakakita ng gantong sitwasyon na..." Dire-diretsong sabi ni Dr. guanzon pero pinutulo to ni Sejun dahil kahit isa ay wala syang maintindihan.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Ako?? babaeng warewolf???" Hindi na mabasa sa mukha ni Sejun ang nararamdaman nya. Nang maalala nya ang panaginip nya. Kaya ba sya iniwan ng kanyang ama dahil sa ganun sya? Unti-unti tumulo ang luha ni Sejun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Ngayon mo lang ba ito nalaman?" Tanong ni doktora, habang si Stell ay nakatingin lang kay Sejun. Hindi sya makapaniwala na hindi pala alam ni Sejun ang tungkol sakanya. Hinawakan nya ang kamay ng binata at biglang nawala ang sakit na nararamdaman ni Sejun. Kaya napatingin sya sa Professor nya. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tumayo si Dr. guanzon. "Halika lipat tayo sa kabilang kwarto" pagkapasok nila ay pinaupo si Sejun sa kama at duon nya pinaliwanag ang kung ano talaga ang loveta. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sa panahon ngayon ay halos wala nang lahing Loveta. Kaya nagulat ako nung napagtanto ko na isang loveta. Basically kayo ang nabubuntis upang dumami ang lahi natin. Isa din akong warewolf, pero isa lang akong Ulva ordinaryong wolf lang" paliwanag nya, pinahiga nya si Sejun at pinataas ang kanyang damit. Pinahiran nya eto ng gel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dug..dug....dug..dug....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Buntis ka Sejun.. mahina pa ang tibok ng puso dahil ilang araw palang eto" nakangiting sabi ng doktora. Habang si Stell ay nakatingin lang, si Sejun naman ay pinapakinggan ang tibok ng puso na lumalabas sa machine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hapon na pero nasa loob parin si Sejun ng kwarto ng kanyang professor. Hindi pa sya pinapaalis nento.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Dito ka muna magpalipas ng gabi.." naalala nyang sabi ng kanyang professor. Ilang beses nyang kinukurot ang sarili, nagbabakasakaling panaginip lang lahat ng ito. Unti-unting tumulo ang luha nya dahil alam nyang totoo ito.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi sya nanaginip may buhay na nabubuo sa kanyang sinapupunan at ang ama ay ang kanyang professor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Padilim na ng pumasok sa kwarto si Stell, nakita nyang nakatago sa kumot. Rinig na rinig nya ang mahihinang paghikbi ni Sejun. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Sejun..." Mahinang sabi nya, habang hinihimas ang balikat ni Sejun. Tumigil sa pag-iyak ang binata at unti-unting umupo.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir" </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Stell nalang. Uhmm. Sorry?" Sabi nya habang nakatingin sa mata ni Sejun. Hinawakan nya ang pisngi nento. </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Natatakot ako.. Sobrang bago nento sa akin.." naiiyak na sabi ni Sejun, niyakap sya  ni Stell dahil alam nyang sya ang may dahilan kung bakit may mga luha na natuli sa mata ng binata. </p><p><br/>"Aalagaan kita, hindi kita pababayaan.." sabi ni Stell habang nakangiti kay Sejun. Tumahan sa pagiyak si Sejun. "Halika, pinagluto kita" hinila sya nento at dinala sa kusina.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Tahimik na kumakain ang dalawa, ng bigyan ni Stell si Sejun ng kanin ay biglang napatayo ito at dumiretso sa lababo upang sumuka.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sobrang baho nung kanin na binigay mo!" Singhal ni Sejun kay Stell. Binigyan ni Stell ng tubig ang binata, at bigla naman itong umiyak.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ang baho mo!!" Sabi nya sa pagitan ng pag-iyak, inamoy ni Stell ang kanyang sarili pero hindi naman sya mabaho.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kung kanina lang ay sobrang bahong—baho si Sejun sakanya, ngayon namang nasa kama sila at halos maubos ang amoy nya kakaamoy nento. Hindi maalis si Sejun sa pagkakayakap kay Stell.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nang magmadaling araw na at tulog na si Sejun ay unti-unting bumangon si Stell at pinagmasdam ang itsura ni Sejun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"My babu" bulong ni Stell habang hinahawakan ang tyan ni Sejun. Sa unang pagkakataon nakaramdam si Stell ng saya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi na sya nag-iisa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a kudos and comment about this chapter! Thank You! 💓</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>